


That Would Be Enough

by FandorkOfEverything



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Assume all my human characters except Megan wear glasses, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Depression, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Sensory Processing Disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandorkOfEverything/pseuds/FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Hope Hamilton and Megan Brookes were two best friends who lived together, and along with their best friend, Brooklyn Owens, they could do anything! However, Megan senses something with the "Rescue Robots" so they spy on them and find out that they're aliens! Join them in their life up ups, downs and arounds, along with a bit of mystery and adventure.





	1. Spies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so if you saw my Outsiders And Rescue Bots story on Fanfiction; it is indeed discontinued. It's just, that story is a mess, I started when I was thirteen, fourteen and I'm seventeen now, eighteen in April and I just need to restart that whole thing, especially since the release of Rescue Bots Academy, which is available on iTunes. I just needed a fresh start, and this story is it. So, enjoy!

**Hey guys, so if you saw my Outsiders And Rescue Bots summery; it is indeed discontinued. It's just, that story is a mess, I started when I was thirteen, fourteen and I'm seventeen now, eighteen in April and I just need to restart that whole thing, especially since the release of Rescue Bots Academy, which is available on iTunes. I just needed a fresh start, and this story is it. So, enjoy!**

**/Hope's P.O.V/**

"Megan! Megan! Megan! Megan!" I tried to wake up Megan Brookes, my best friend. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and she typically wore an orange zip-up jacket and a stone necklace, which I had as well. She's been my best friend since preschool. I live with her and her Mom. You see, my mom, if I can even call her that, left awhile after I was born. My Dad raised me until the time that I was eight. He died. Kidney failure. My best friend and her Mom took me in, her Dad travels for his job.

When we moved to Griffin Rock, her parents had a very serious discussion; they decided that he should travel for his job and we shall remain here. That was three years ago. Now, at seventeen, we're preparing for graduation.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked, rubbing her eyes from sleepiness.

"Wanna go outside? It's a beautiful day!" I asked and she sighed, looking at the time.

"You didn't wake me up before 9:00, so I guess so." She told me and went to change into her clothes.

"Isn't this a perfect day? The sun is shining, the birds are singing! The Rescue Robots are preforming rescue duties." I explained and Megan rolled her eyes.

"I'm telling you, there's something off about those robots." Megan mumbled and I sighed, wrapping my arm around her.

"You've been saying that for years, Megan. I've never seen them turn on us." I told her and she scoffed.

"It's not if they'll turn on us, what if they're…." She looked both ways, in case there was people around and whispered to me. _"Aliens."_ I looked at her dead-seriousness, and I burst into a fit of laughter.

"Megan! You know how to make me feel better!" I continued laughing and Megan grabbed my arm, gently.

"I'm not joking! What if they are aliens?!" She exclaimed and I shook my head in disagreement.

"Nonsense! You've been watching to many Sci-Fi movies! They're high-tech, top of the line, rescue robots. Built by geniuses. There's no such thing as aliens." I told her and she crossed her arms in annoyance.

"I wish you'd believe me." Megan mumbled and looked behind me. "Brooklyn! Do you think the Rescue Robots could be aliens?" I turned around to see our best friend, Brooklyn Owens. She had medium-black hair and brown eyes, and she had on a black jacket over a dark gray shirt that could be visibly seen. She gave Megan a dumbfound look. "Hope still thinks that the Rescue Robots are just tech."

"Because they are!" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes. Brooklyn smiled in amusement.

"Hope Hamilton and Megan Brookes, who will win the argument of 'Are The Rescue Bots Really Just Tech, Or Are They Aliens?'" Brooklyn's a comedian. She likes to joke around a little too much, but we love her anyways.

"Are you done?" Megan asked and Brooklyn sighed, hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I'm done. When are you guys going to let this go?" She asked and I sighed.

"Until I'm proven right or Megan is proven wrong." I told her and she furred her eyebrows.

"That means the same thing!" Megan exclaimed and I smirked.

"I know." I walked ahead of her and she groaned in response.

"You're so very lucky that I love you!" Megan exclaimed and I giggled. Megan and Brooklyn are the most important people in my life. Even if we don't agree all the time.

"Let's watch them." Megan told me, kneeling behind a bush. I shook my head, but sat next to her, Brooklyn on her other side.

"What's the point of this?" Brooklyn asked and Megan sighed, shaking her head.

"To see if they're really aliens or not." Megan told us and I pinched the bridge on my nose.

"They're not Aliens, they're machines." I told her and she eyed me.

"You don't know that." Megan told me and I sighed.

"I'll stay here with you, but my opinion still stands." I told her, watching the purple-bot. I'm sure they're not aliens, they're just advanced tech is all.

" _Aqua, it's covered. We just need to put sand bags around here, in case of another flood."  
_

I blinked slowly and gasped silently. The purple-bot… Spoke? Like a human. But not a human. What the heck?!

" _ **I KNEW IT!"**_ Megan screamed, standing up and I pulled her down quickly.

"What are you doing?!" I spoke, teeth gritted, and she shrugged. I felt the bush put aside and I saw the purple and white robot. The speedster. I'm not sure how it fits on a rescue team though.

"Blurr? What was it—" A aqua and white bot came beside him and it's face dropped in disbelief and Megan waved slightly. Is this for real? "Uh-oh."

Yeah, uh-oh.

"What should we do?" The purple bot whispered, and the aqua bot sighed, motioning to the purple bot, who walked over the bush and into a racecar.

"Get in, we're taking you to the Fire station" The purple bot told us. I hesitantly did so, following Brooklyn and holding Megan's hand in comfort.

"Are we under arrest?" I asked and the purple bot laughed.

"Of course not! Right, Aqua?" The purple bot asked the aqua bot, who was clearly named after her color.

"Blurr, we shouldn't tell them things that we don't know about." Aqua told the purple bot, now known as Blurr.

"Sis, I'm just trying to make them not feel scared. They're kids." Blurr told her and she sighed.

"Yeah, and so are you. So be quiet and drive." She told him and he sighed.

"Sorry guys." He told us and I nodded. Blurr was just trying to help, but Aqua was just trying to stick to procedure; she didn't want to get our hopes up, I guess I can understand that.

We eventually rolled into the fire house, slowly and I looked out the window. I saw a red firetruck and I gasped. He was looking directly at us… Please don't kill us. Blurr stopped and we slowly got out and he transformed.

"Now, before you freak out; it's not my fault." Aqua told the red bot and he scoffed, looking at Blurr who smiled sheepishly.

"You revealed yourself to them?!" Heatwave exclaimed, getting in Blurr's face, who slunk back. "The first time I give you and Aqua a mission and you reveal yourself to humans!" He was steaming mad now, I stepped back in slight fear. "Do you have any idea what you have done?!"

"It's not his fault! We were spying on them!" Megan exclaimed and I looked at her in surprise. She had no fear in her eyes. No trace of fright or horror. And, she was sticking up for Blurr. You wouldn't catch me doing that.

"Oh yeah? And why were you spying… Blondie?" The red bot kneeled down to our level and I held in a breath. Oh no. you called her blondie. Prepare to die.

"The names _Megan_ , not _blondie!_ And we thought, _I_ thought that something was off with the 'Rescue Robots' so we spied on you since Hope and Brooklyn do everything with me, no matter what it is!" Megan was infuriated now, the red bot looked surprised, he chuckled in amusement and stood up.

"Looks like I underestimated you." He held out a hand, for Megan to shake. "Heatwave."

"Megan Brookes, the brunette is Hope Hamilton and the one in the black is Brooklyn Owens"

"Nice to meet you, Megan Brookes." Heatwave told her and turned around. "You better introduce yourself to everyone else and see what we're going to do with you three." I sighed and stuck my hands in my pockets, following him.

"Heatwave, did you—" An orange bot appeared, and he stopped, seeing us. "What did Blurr do?!" Blurr threw his arms up in the air and exclaimed in frustration.

"You know, just because I can be rambunctious doesn't mean I'm to blame for everything!" He exclaimed and I giggled, I'm liking Blurr.

"There's one thought for you. Blades, where is everybody?" Heatwave asked the bot now known as 'Blades'

"Chase is reading, Boulder is painting, Remix is around here somewhere, and everyone else is upstairs." Blades told us and he nodded and held his hand up to his ear.

"Kade, everyone is needed in the bunker." 'Kade' was talking and Heatwave rolled his eyes. "I don't care if your eating a new version of 'The Kade' get everyone down here!" He sighed in annoyance and we stood on this platform and it moved.

"Woah! This can move! Can we get this installed at home?!" I exclaimed at Megan and she laughed, shaking her head.

"Chief Burns, this is Hope Hamilton, Megan Brookes, and Brooklyn Owens. They were spying on Blurr and Aqua and they got discovered." Heatwave exclaimed and he nodded, walked towards us and we all shook his hand to show respect.

"I see you have found out our secret. Girls, we need to know..." Chief Burns paused for effect. "Will you keep our secret, if you join us?" I smiled slightly and nodded.

"You know, it might be fun." I told him and Megan stood in front of me.

"You know what this proves?" Megan asked and I tilted my head to the side. "I was right! I knew it! I was right and you were wrong!" I shook my head and sighed, pointing to her.

"I'm never going to live this down." I told them and sighed. "So, who's who? I cannot put a name to a face a lot, so your going to have to give me time on that."

"I'm Graham."

"And I'm Sam!"

"Kade."

"Names Dani."

"Hi! I'm Cody!"

"It's nice to meet you all. So, are these all the bots?" Brooklyn asked and Sam chuckled, playing with the ends of her red hair.

"Not at all. They'll be down shortly." As if on cue, a blue bot, a green bot, and a darker red bot came up to us.

"This is Chase, Boulder and Remix." Heatwave pointed to each one and I nodded, blinking a few times to try to memorize each name.

"Okay, so this is what we're going to do; I want you three to choose a bot and that bot will be your guardian until further notice." Heatwave ordered and I ran to Blurr.

"I call him!" I exclaimed and Megan shook her head, walking over to Heatwave, leaning on his leg.

"I got the badass one though." Megan smiled and I stuck my tongue out at her.

Brooklyn looked around and walked towards Aqua.

"Brooklyn, right?" She asked and Aqua nodded. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all." She smiled and I giggled. I can't wait to see what the future brings us!

**And, that's the first chapter! I don't know about you, but I like this a lot more than Outsiders And Rescue Bots. I don't know why, I just do. So, tell me what you think, I love your guys input! ^_^**


	2. Helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, chapter two!

**//Megan’s P.O.V//**

 

It’s been about three days since we discovered that the Rescue Robots are actually aliens, or Cybertronians, as they would call it. I’m taking a liking to Heatwave, despite his oversized ego and temper. Be that as it may, he is also protective of those he loves. Mainly over Chase, I don’t know exactly what happened, but he was in a bad situation before he came to Earth with Aqua, Heatwave, Blades, Boulder, and Blurr.

 

I’ve been watching them all very closely, it’s just how I am. I took theater for two years in middle school, and my teacher had us observe people to create a character for ourselves, and it just stuck with me, even if I don’t take theater anymore. I notice their quirks, personality traits, the little things they do.

 

I’ve noticed that without Blurr and Allie, Chase would be completely emotionless. I’ve noticed that Aqua and Blurr are the only ones who can get Chase to laugh for real. Blurr likes to sneak up and Chase and swing him around on his back. I’ve never seen such a closer bond between brothers, and it is quite astonishing. Chase, being sixteen by human standers, I’ve noticed some things that are different form the other bots.

 

I’ve been watching all of them, really. Their routines, their motions, what they like to do and what they don’t. I’ve noticed that Chase often sticks to procedure. He doesn’t like to go out of order on anything. I also noticed that he memorizes something very easily. He could listen to _Hamilton_ and he could recite it, word for word, even better than Hope could and she’s the biggest _Hamilton_ fan I’ve ever met.

 

He also doesn’t get jokes. Not just human jokes either, when Blades had told him some sort of Cybertronian joke yesterday, he didn’t get it. He stood there with an emotionless expression, looking completely confused. Blurr even explained it to him, but he still didn’t understand it. He also lacks communication skills. He’s not great at people skills, or bot skills for that matter, he doesn’t get it if he hurts someone’s feelings, or that he hurt anyone at all. When I put that together, it reminds me a lot of _Asperger’s Syndrome._

Asperger’s Syndrome, or AS is developmental disorder related to Autism and characterized by higher than average intellectual ability coupled with impaired social skills and restrictive, repetitive patterns of interest and activities.

 

Hope has something similar to this, she has Attention Deficit Disorder, ADHD and Sensory Processing Disorder, SPD. Brooklyn has ADD, but it’s very low functioning. For Hope, she doesn’t like to be touched by anyone other than Brooklyn or myself. She will freak out. That’s the first thing I had everyone know before we went to bond with our guardians. Blurr and Hope went for a drive and I paused Brooklyn from leaving and had everyone know about Hope and Aqua informed Blurr about her later.

 

“Megan?” I jumped as Brooklyn tapped my shoulder, she was sitting beside me, I held my heart for effect.

 

“Geez! Warn a girl!” I exclaimed and she chuckled lightly.

 

“I said your name at least four times. I decided on a more physical approach.” Brooklyn defended herself and I scoffed lightly, punching her in the arm softly.

 

“Thinking about Chase?” She asked and I gave her ‘a look.’ “I know you. I see what you observe, we’ve known eachother since we were eleven, you and Hope since you were seven. We’re all close, especially you and Hope,” She paused for effect. “But I think I can pick up on your habits a little better than she can.” I nodded in understanding. No offence to Hope, naturally. She’s just not the best at picking up on people’s emotions, but sometimes she surprises you.

 

“I know, you’re right, it is Chase. I’ve been observing them, and I think Chase might have Asperger’s Syndrome.” I told her and she nodded. “It all adds up. He could have AS. It’s a big possibility, yes?” I asked and Brooklyn sighed, facing me.

 

“Okay. Let’s say your right. Say that we tell him that he may have AS. What if Heatwave tells us that bots can’t have human disabilities? What then? You’d make a fool out of yourself.” Brooklyn commented and I looked at the sky, not answering her. I guess she does have a point. If Heatwave or one of the other bots told us that they don’t have human disabilities, such as Autism, then we’d make direct fools of ourselves. I don’t care but Hope and Brooklyn might. Especially considering the fact that we just met them. “I think you should observe them for awhile longer at least. It’s only been three days since we’ve found out about them, just give it a little more time.” I sighed and she stood up, extending a hand for me to grab. I smiled and took it as we went down from the rooftop to the main room.

 

“Hey Hope!” I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around her neck from behind the couch, causing her to giggle. “Whatcha doing?”

 

“Pretending to watch this episode of _Heartland_ with Blades, but I’m really listening to Heatwave’s war stories.” She told me, motioning to Heatwave, who was telling Sam, Graham, Remix and Aqua a war story. Boulder was painting in the corner, Chase was reading a police code book next to him, Dani was rock climbing outside, Chief and Kade were getting food and I think Cody was with Blurr, wherever he was.

 

“Optimus knew that Megatron was acting strange. So, he decided that one of his recruits should talk to Starscream, Megatron’s second in-command. One of the braver Autobots, Crossflare volunteered to try something new. Optimus was reluctant at first, but eventually agreed. His plan was to talk to Starscream and fire his gun in the air, as a sign of peace. Crossflare was always a persistent mech, never backing down at the sight of war. He took his guns and as commanded, took ten spaces back and fired his gun in the air. Starscream, believing he had been shot at, fired his gun and killed him. And that’s what started the war of Cybertron.”

 

I hummed at Heatwave’s story. Starscream killing Crossflare reminds me a lot of Burr killing Hamilton.

 

“Megatron had teamed up with Galvertron at this point. He wanted the ultimate power over the Autobots, and knew that if Galvertron with him, then he might win. What he didn’t count on is some of the Decepticons turning on him. Deadlock had decided enough was enough and changed his name to Drift, turning to the Autobots side, even taking in two mini cons; Slipstream and Jetstorm, who are still under his oath as we speak.”

 

Now interested, I sat myself beside Sam, Brooklyn sitting on the other side of me. I turned my head slightly to see Blurr. Cody had joined Boulder, taking interest in his paintings.

 

“At the start of the war, there was many killings, and not just from Megatron. Galvertron had done the worst of it. He didn’t just kill Autobots. He killed younglings and sparklings, and those not involved in the war.” Heatwave’s gaze looked sorrow, almost lost for some reason. I’m not sure, so I just brushed it off.

 

 

“Galvertron had kidnapped them and killed them… In Incybertronian ways, not caring about the consequences. Many younglings and sparklings ended in in foster care, if they weren’t killed by Galvertron first, and most of them either aged out of the system or died because of the poor conditions.” I closed my eyes at that, imagining how horrible it must have been. I looked over at the doorway and noticed that Blurr hadn’t moved from where he was. And he had this dazed, far away look. He seemed to shake a bit as well. Concerned, I walked over to him.

 

“Blurr, are you okay?” I put a hand on his leg and pulled away immediately. His metal was burning up! I looked at him again and it was like he hadn’t even noticed that I was there at all.

  
“……Galvertron…... Death…… Mom……” He trembled, curling up in a corner and my heart beat fast. He was shaking uncontrollably as well.

 

“Heatwave!” I exclaimed, that got his attention, he looked over at me, annoyed for interrupting his story, but that changed when he saw the state that Blurr was in.

 

“Frag!” He exclaimed, rushing over to us, leaning beside Blurr. I looked over at Chase and Boulder, who had noticed what was going on, Chase was over here in an instant. “Come on you son of a slaghead, snap out of it!” Heatwave exclaimed, but I could tell he was worried.

 

“Move!” Chase told him, practically pushing him aside. He wrapped Blurr in his arms and hugged him. Aqua joining them shortly. I had to hold my breath at this. If Blurr wasn’t in a drastic state, I would totally take a picture of this. I saw Aqua rubbing his head in comfort and humming _Deep In The Meadow._ Hope stood by me, not sure what to do. I rubbed her hand in comfort.

 

Blurr was still shaking in fear, what caused this? I couldn’t exactly ask, everyone was dead silent aside from Aqua’s humming. Eventually Blurr gasped repeativilly, as if he was trying to escape what just happened to him.

 

“You’re okay, you’re okay, you’re okay. You’re with family.” Aqua soothed him, giving him a hug as Chase did the same. After he seemed a little bit calmed, Aqua stood up and he took her hand and took him to his room. Chase sighed and looked down. Am I missing something here?

 

“Okay, what just happened?” Brooklyn asked, reading my mind.

 

“Blurr has very severe anxiety, which often result in anxiety and panic attacks.” Chase exclaimed, looking at Heatwave. “What happened?”

 

“It was my fault. I was telling a war story… About Galvertron.” He told him and Chased glared. If looks could kill.

 

“You know how he feels about that! Aqua and I can barely mention Galvertron without him freaking out!” Chase went off and Heatwave glared back.

 

“I didn’t even know he was in the room! Weren’t you in here too? Why weren’t you paying attention?!” Heatwave growled.

 

“I was reading updated codes! You know I zone out when I’m reading them!” Chase and Heatwave were face-to-face now.

 

“You should’ve been listening!” Heatwave growled and Chase scoffed.

 

“You should have been paying closer attention to who was in the room!” Heatwave sighed at Chase’s comment and nodded.

 

“I know…” Heatwave’s face softened, and he backed down. “It won’t happen again.”

 

“It better not.” Chase told him, leaving to possibly check on his brother, Boulder following.

 

I looked between the bots, all of them seemed scared to say another word. I sighed and shook my head.

 

“Okay, I’ll bite. Who’s Galvertron?” I asked and everyone looked at me. heatwave motioned for me to follow him, and everyone else did too. We sat in the middle of the room, all of us around Heatwave.

 

“Galvertron is a Decepticon. He is evil in every way, shape and form. He’s so evil, he makes Megatron look like a kitten. Aqua, Blurr and Chase are his kids.” I blinked in response. No way. From what I heard, he can’t be their father! I’ve spent time with each of them, and they’re all so nice! “He murdered sparklings, younglings and those who did not deserve it. And….” He pauses for a moment and sighed. “He abused them. Physically, emotionally and verbally.” I shook my head and flexed my hands in anger. How could he do that?!

 

“Why?” I turned to my left to look at Hope. She had tears in her eyes, and she had nothing but sadness on her face. “How could he do that to his own family?”

 

It was Boulder who spoke up this time.

 

“No one ever knows. I’ve known them since Chase, and I met when we were kids. He begged me not to tell. Me, being too young to understand what was actually happening, didn’t know how to tell anyone. But, one day I was going over to their home to ask Chase if he wanted to play. I saw Galvertron hit him. Scared and frightened, I ran to the nearest Autobot, which happened to be Heatwave. Angered, he beat the scrap out of him and took Aqua, Blurr and Chase out of there and ever since has been raising them.” I nodded and sighed.

 

So, it was Heatwave who saved them. Heatwave who’s teaching them right from wrong. Well I’ll be damned. I never knew that my guardian could, be so giving. I guess I don’t know him that well yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter was kind of important to know about Blurr. He has had worse attacks than this in the past, so this one was very minor. I have had very severe anxiety attacks in the past, so this is kind of my turn on how they affect me.
> 
> Okay, so episodes and where does it set in the series. It starts in season 3. I’m thinking I either set it before “Time After Time” where Cody experiences the same day over and over again, also know as “Groundhog Day” or before “Turning The Tide” where Autobot Hightide teaches the Rescue Bots to preform water rescues, but his teaching styles are anything but kind. Thinking about setting it right before “Time After Time” because that will set it up for future episodes in season 4, so I don’t have to explain Morocco more down the line. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! ^_^


	3. Lexi And Boredom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently listening to Hamilton while I'm writing this…. Yet again. I blame my friend. Enjoy!

**//Brooklyn’s P.O.V//**

“Is he okay?”  
  
“He’s fine, Brooklyn. His anxiety won’t bring him down that easily.”

 

I sighed at my guardian’s response. I know Aqua and Blurr are close and she knows what’s best for him, but I can’t help but worry. It’s what I do.

 

“But what causes those attacks? Bots can have human-like diseases?” I asked and she sighed.

 

“Yes, we can. And I’m not sure. He could be completely fine one minutes and stressing out the next. There’s not really an explanation for his anxiety.” I hummed at that. If that’s true, then Megan’s theory does make sense now. “Okay, spill.” Aqua was smiling and had her arms crossed, looking at me. “You look a million miles away. So, tell me. What’s going on?” I sighed at that and leaned against her leg.

 

“Megan has a theory. She thinks Chase has Asperger’s Syndrome.” I confessed and she nodded, standing emotionless.

  
“That’s because he does.” She commented and I shook my head in surprise. “We’ve known for years, so you can relax.” She told me and I sighed, facepalming.

 

“Now I feel like an idiot.” I chuckled and she smiled.

 

“You get used to it.” She chuckled, walking into the main room and I followed. “You don’t know everything about us. But you will.” I smiled slightly at that.

 

“You don’t know a whole lot about us either, Aqua.” I told her and she smiled.

 

“Maybe I don’t.” She responded and I looked up to her. I didn’t have a real family until I met Hope and Megan, my parents were constantly working, and I don’t have any siblings, so I’m often left to take care of myself. When I met Hope and Megan, we would have sleepovers all the time, it was as if I finally had a family! Now, I think I have an even bigger family.

 

I heard a knock on the firehouse door and turned around. She was a girl, around my age, long blonde hair and teal glasses, she wore a blue button-up shirt, patterned-leggings and converse.

 

“Hey guys!” She welcomed and she saw me and waved, “Is she a new recruit?”

 

“No. Lexi, this is Brooklyn. And somewhere around here is Hope and Megan. Blurr accidentally revealed himself to them.” Graham explained to her and she chuckled.

 

“Of course, he did. Hi! My name is Parker. Lexi Parker. I’m Graham’s girlfriend.” Lexi put out her hand for me to shake, which I gladly did.

 

“Brooklyn Owens. How long have you known The Burnses?” I asked and she smiled.

 

“I moved here when I was fourteen as a foreign exchange student, and the Burnses were my host parents. A year after I moved here, I developed feelings for Graham and me to him, so we started dating and now we’re boyfriend and girlfriend. They Burnses aren’t my host parents anymore, since we thought it was a little weird when Graham and I started dating.” I giggled at that and nodded.

 

“That could be kind of awkward.” I responded and she smiled. Did we just become friends? “don’t we go to the same school?” I asked and she nodded.

 

“Yeah, I’ve seen you around. Didn’t we have Mr. Hoffdinger together last year?” She asked and I groaned.

 

 _“I hated him!”_ I exclaimed as we began walking around.

 

“Same! He was so creepy!” Lexi shivered at the thought and we laughed.

 

“And he taught Science! Bleh!” I exclaimed and she giggled at that.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

**//Sam’s P.O.V//**

 

I sighed as I threw a baseball off the wall, catching it and throwing it again. I have reached maximum boredom. I threw the baseball again and it landed in my pencil cup. I stared-wide eyed and laughed.

 

“I could never do that again!” I exclaimed, throwing my arms up in the air.

 

“Shut up Sam!” My older brother, Kade yelled from his room and I rolled my eyes. He just doesn’t understand my victory! I sighed, rolling off my bed, causing me to _thump_ on the floor. I sighed, yet again and grabbed my drawing book from under the bed and began to sketch my work-in-progress of a Belgium Draft Horse. Nobody understood my love of horses except for Graham. He liked horses, but not as much as me. I am totally horse crazy, but I’ve never ridden before.

 

My thoughts were interrupted from a clatter underneath my desk. I put my sketch book on my bed, and grabbed a baseball bat, moving the chair and some other things and I froze. I breathed heavily and screamed.

 

 ** _“THERE’S A SQUIRREL IN MY ROOM!!!!”_** I ran out in fear, jumping over my chair and the squirrel screeched, I literally ran into Kade, causing me to fall down.

 

“Watch it, Sam. Why’d you yell?” He asked and I continued to breathe heavily.

 

“There’s a squirrel in my room! It was under my desk! **_ALIVE!”_**   I exclaimed and he groaned, shaking his head.

 

“For God’s sake!” He exclaimed, grabbing some peanuts from the kitchen and went into my room, clucking t the squirrel. I heard a screech and Kade walked out, squirrel in hand. “Is this your culprit?” He asked and I screamed, backing up.

 

“He belongs outside! Put him there!” I exclaimed and he laughed, going down the fire pole. I sighed and took the elevator down.

 

“Kade, why do you have a squirrel?” Remix asked and he laughed.

 

“He somehow managed to get in Sam’s room, I don’t know how!” Kade exclaimed and I shuttered.

 

“He’s still alive! Release him! Before I have a freak attack!” I exclaimed and he laughed, throwing the squirrel out the door.

 

“There, he’s free, you’re safe, you owe me.” Kade told me and walked past me.

 

“Thank you!” I exclaimed and he nodded.

 

“No problem!” He exclaimed and I smiled. He may drive me crazy and be a pain in the ass, but he would still do anything for me. like get a squirrel out of my room and bust any guy’s ass who so much as looked at me wrong. Kade and I may not agree on everything, but he is still my brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's going to be the start from the series! We'll be starting with 'Time After Time'
> 
> And Sam with the squirrel? That is based on a similar thing that happened to me, except I didn't have Kade to get rid of it, I had my mom who was as scared of the squirrel as I was!
> 
> And, that's a wrap! Hope you liked it! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**/Sam's P.O.V/**

"Hey Sam, check this out!" My younger brother, Cody came in my room as I picked up my backpack and he put something in my hand.

"A pocket watch? It's nice, good condition. Where'd you get it?" I admired the pocket watch, it was a golden bronze and it looked good for however old it actually was.

"It was in the lost and found for a while, so Deputy Barney let me have it." Cody told me and I nodded, he then pulled something out of his pocket. "This arrived with it as well, thought you might like to have it." I looked at what he gave me, it was a necklace, it was a blue-like crystal and it glowed slightly I smiled and put it on.

"It's beautiful, Cody, thank you." I pulled him into a side-hug, and he smiled. "C'mon, we're going to be late." I tapped his arm and we ran down the hall to the stairs, laughing.

Cody winded up his pocket watch and we walked down the stairs, Dad hates it when we run down the stairs ever since we were kids when Kade had accidently ran into me, making me fall and I broke my leg. Let's just say, he was not happy with Kade that day.

"I know breakfast is the most important meal of the day, but does it have to come so early?" My sister, Dani asked, pouring a cup of coffee and I giggled, Dani is so not a morning person.

"But if it came later, it would be lunch." Cody stated and I smiled.

"Graham, it's not rocket science." Kade told my twin brother, who was 'cooking' or was rather using cooking as a science experiment with some kind of science tool.

"Actually, cooking is science! It deals with chemistry, physics-" Graham began, but Kade interrupted him.

"Changing the channel." Kade waved his hand in annoyance.

"Yeah, check out the Burnt Toast Network." Dani teased as the toaster began to smoke and two pieces of toast, practically black, popped out of the toaster.

"I like it well done!" Kade smiled and I giggled.

Dani then realized her coffee had spilled over onto the table. "Oops." She laughed, slightly embarrassed and Dad sighed, lifting his paper off the table.

"8:00 kids. It wouldn't be a bad idea to leave for school a little early. It'll be hectic this morning with the new clock tower dedication." I nodded and smiled.

"Sure thing, Dad." Cody told him, sliding down the fire pole.

"Love you!" I told Dad, hugging him from behind, following Cody, Graham following.

I saw that Cody was talking to Boulder, Chase, Heatwave, Blades, Aqua, Remix and Blurr.

"It was in the lost and found for a while, so Deputy Barney let me have it." Cody was telling Boulder about the pocket watch.

"But what if the actual owner comes looking for his or her misplaced bauble?" Chase asked and I made a 'wtf' face, laughing at his statement.

"Then I'll give it back." Cody told him and Heatwave scoffed slightly.

"It looks so old. Definitely low-tech." Heatwave stated, shaking his head and I rolled my eyes.

"It looks cool, Cody!" Blurr stated and I smiled.

"Just because it's low-tech doesn't mean that it's not important." I stated, gaining Heatwave's eye-contact.

"That's what I like about it. It reminds me of the past, when things were simpler." Cody told him and that's when Dad, Kade and Dani walked in.

"Sam and Cody are right. Technology is great when it can help, but sometimes it starts controlling us." Dad told him and I smiled. We can always count on him for an explanation.

"We're headed down to the dedication, do you guys need a ride? It feels like we haven't talked in ages." Dad asked and I shook my head.

"Cody and I are meeting Hope, Brooklyn and Megan. We're going to walk together." I told him and Dad looked to Graham. My best friend, Sienna wouldn't be joining us today, since she's visiting her Aunt on the mainland.

"Sorry Dad, Boulder and I are going to pick Lexi up at her house." Dad sighed and nodded.

"You guys would always want a ride with me every morning. You kids grow up too fast. Sometimes I wish I could go back in time and keep you little forever." Dad said and Kade stood beside him, eating his burnt toast. Dad put his arm around him. "Well, most of you."

* * *

"Hey guys!" I waved at the trio, running up to them.

"Hey, what's up Sam?" Megan asked and I chuckled.

"Nothing much." I answered, shrugging.

"Hey Cody! How're you doing?" Hope asked and he smiled.

"I'm good!" He told her and she nodded.

"You ready?" Brooklyn asked I nodded. Suddenly, Mister Pettypaws, Mrs. Neederlander's cat came running by us, chasing a squirrel. I shrieked in terror, jumping a few feet back.

" _Not another squirrel! It's too soon!"_  I screamed, hiding behind Brooklyn.

"Those two are sure in a hurry." Cody commented as they ran up the tree and I relaxed slightly. I heard Mr. Harrison's heli-pack, turning around he waved to us.

"Hello girls, Cody!" He welcomed us and I waved.

"Good morning Mr. Harrison!" I smiled and he nodded to me.

"Heading down to the clock dedicationnnnnn?! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Mister Pettypaws had attacked the squirrel, causing his heli-pack to malfunction!

"Shit!" I exclaimed, following him as he flew off.

"His rotor's bent!" Cody exclaimed, as Mr. Harrison flew behind Mrs. Neederlander's house and in front of an incoming car and around the air in front of us again.

"Guys, Mr. Harrison's heli-pack is out of control above Mrs. Neederlander's!" Cody commed in to Dad.

Chase, Boulder, Blades, Heatwave drove up rather quickly; Chase, Boulder and Heatwave failed to grab them, and Blades' could grab him with his scoop claw.

"He won't hold still!" Blades exclaimed, frustrated.

"I'll make him come to you." Heatwave told him, spraying him with his water cannons, causing him to fly up towards Blades, who caught his heli-pack, stopping him instantly. Mr. Harrison sighed in relief.

"That squirrel came out of nowhere!" He exasperated, I then noticed the squirrel on the branch. He looked to be laughing at us.

"What are you laughing at?!" I yelled, Mister Pettypaws then pounced on the branch, causing the squirrel to run away. He meowed in distress, Kade got on Heatwave's ladder to rescue him, and he bounced off of Kade's head, and onto Boulder's shoulder.

"You have to stop chasing those squirrels, Mr. Pettypaws. You caused a lot of trouble." Boulder warned him, which just caused Mister Pettypaws to rub against him.

Cody looked at his pocket watch and sighed. "Hey, Dad, looks like we might need that ride to school after all."

* * *

Megan, Hope, Brooklyn, Cody and I walked into the school, we saw a student run into Timmy, causing him to drop his papers everywhere.

"You okay?" Cody asked and Timmy nodded.

"I'm fine, thanks." I helped him up and Megan, Brooklyn and Hope helped gather his papers and we went to Mr. Schulte's class. He reminds me of Ben Stein from Ferris Bueller's Day Off. Now  _that's_  a classic!

"Morning, class. Today, we'll be taking a field trip today to see the dedication of the clock tower." Mr. Schulte said, very slowly. That statement caused everyone to throw their papers up in excitement, he then reached for papers on her desk. "But first, a pop quiz."

Everyone groaned in response and I rolled my eyes. Mr. Schulte's pop quizzes are never more than fifteen questions long anyways.

After about ten minutes, we were done with the Pop Quiz, and we walked over to the opening of the clock tower.

"The new clock is run by a magno-fusion power core. It'll sync up every time-telling device in Griffin Rock." Frankie, Cody's best friend was telling him.

"Not this one." Cody winded his pocket watch again. "All I have to do is wind it."

"Cody! Watch-winding is so nineteenth century." Frankie told him and he chuckled. I then noticed the same squirrel ran in front of us, and I backed up slightly.

"Huh. That squirrel really gets around." Cody commented and I rolled my eyes.

"More like gets around my nightmare! I'm pretty sure it's the same squirrel that was in my room!" I exclaimed, pointing at him and Hope eyed me.

"There was a squirrel in your room?!" She asked and I groaned in response, rubbing my hand over my face.

"Don't. Ask." I told her and she smiled.

"Good morning, friends and citizens!" Mayor Luskey began to speak and I sighed, rolling my eyes. Our Mayor is….. Not normal, to say the least. "As the old saying goes, even a broken clock is right twice a day!" I shook my head at that as nobody laughed at his joke.

"Is this on? Yeah But our town's timepiece, now with state-of-the-art technology, continuously tells perfect time down to the millisecond. It's always right!" He exclaimed and this time, everybody clapped." Citizens of Griffin Rock, I'm happy to present to you the newest addition to our already thriving town, the Mayor Luskey Clock Tower."

I then heard something burst, I turned around to see a fire hydrant spraying water everywhere, which knocked into some pour guy who was near the window, dropping his tool box into Mrs. Rubio's car. Luckily, the bots' stopped it from getting to us.

"My dedication is ruined!" Mayor Luskey exclaimed and I scoffed.

"At least nobody got hurt, be thankful for that." I told him, crossing my arms.

"No one was hurt, and probably your most memorable speech ever." Kade added onto that, and I nodded. "You're welcome!"

"Are you okay, kids?" Dad asked and I nodded.

"We're fine, Dad." Cody told him, and the clocked dinged. I shuttered, having an odd feeling, then it suddenly stopped. I looked next to me, Cody having the same strange look as I did.

"What?" He asked, seeing as we were at breakfast again.

"The Hell…." I asked, confused as he was.

"I know breakfast is the most important meal of the day, but does it have to come so early?" Dani asked, pouring a cup of coffee and I shook my head. Was this a dream?

"Graham, it's not rocket science." Kade told Graham.

"Actually, cooking is science! It deals with chemistry, physics-" Kade cut Graham off again.

"Changing the channel." Kade waved his hand in annoyance.

"Yeah, check out the Burnt Toast Network." Dani teased as the toaster began to smoke and two pieces of toast, practically black, popped out of the toaster.

"I like it well done!" Kade smiled.

Dani then realized her coffee had spilled over onto the table. "Oops." She laughed, slightly embarrassed and Dad sighed, lifting his paper off the table.

"8:00 kids. It wouldn't be a bad idea to leave for school a little early. It'll be-"

"Hectic. Because of the new clock tower dedication." Cody told him and Dad looked surprised.

"Oh, you read my mind. Guess you know me pretty well, huh, son?" He asked as we walked towards the firepole. "Everything okay?"

"We're not sure." I told him as we slid down the firepole.

"How can it be 8:00 again?" Cody asked and I shrugged.

"You're experiencing this too, right? It's not just me?" I asked and he nodded, and I sighed in relief.

"Hey, Cody, what-"

"It's my pocket watch, Boulder. I got it from Deputy Barney." Cody answered and Boulder looked surprised.

"Woah… I was just going to ask that." Boulder stated and Cody nodded slowly.

"I know…. Something weird is happening. I've experienced all this before. In a few seconds, my family will come down, and Dad will ask if Sam and I need a ride."

"Cody, Sam, do you need a ride to school?"

"No, thanks, Dad. We'll walk." I answered and he sighed.

"You kids grow up so fast. If only I could go back in time-"

"And keep you little forever." Cody and I finished the sentence and Cody gasped.

"Dad, I think we just did go back in time!" He exclaimed and Chase gave him a confused look.

"Back in time? What exactly do you mean, Cody? You and Sam came from the future?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Not exactly…. I'm not sure. It's that we've been through all of this before." I answered, still confused as hell.

"You mean like Déjà vu?" Dani asked us.

"Déjà who?" Blades asked and Graham chuckled.

"Déjà vu. It's a French term. It means "already seen." He explained to Blades.

"When you feel like something's happening that you already lived through before, it's called Deja vu." Dani added onto that and Blades nodded.

"Oh! I get it!" Blades paused for a moment. "No, I don't."

"Oh, like arguing with Heatwave. Seems like that happens over and over." Kade commented and I shook my head. That's just them.

"Unfortunately, that's real." Heatwave told him and I sighed, shaking my head.

"It's not just a feeling, it's real events. Like toast burning, coffee spilling Even Dad telling Sam and I he wants to keep us little forever." Cody explained and they all looked like they didn't believe us.

"Ha-ha." Kade fake-laughed and I rolled my eyes. "Okay, if you've been through all this before, what are tonight's winning Lotsabucks numbers?" I facepalmed at that comment.

"I don't know. It was only this morning, just the last hour or so." Cody explained and Kade grumbled in response.

"Well, next time you time travel, get some useful information, huh, guys?" Kade told us and I crossed my arms at that.

"Actual time-travel would have required some type of machine or portal." Graham explained and Boulder agreed.

"And there's nothing like that in this situation."

"You believe us, don't you, Dad?" Cody asked and Dad sighed.

"I believe you feel like you've been through all this. If you're worried, I think we should go talk to Doc Greene.

"That's okay. I think it's all over now anyway. All this seems new." Cody stated and I nodded.

"Dani's right, it was probably just Déjà vu. Or maybe even a dream." I commented and Dad raised an eyebrow, still not convinced.

"Well, we'll keep an eye on it." Dad told us and I hugged him.

"Thanks, Dad." I told him and Remix spoke up

"Maybe if we prevent some things that Sam and Cody have seen in the next hour, that would help out. After all, we're all about keeping this town safe."

"Even if it is an unproven physic phenomenon." Chase added.

"Thanks for believing us, guys." I smiled at Remix and he winked.

"Well, maybe you should just come with us." Cody told them as we went to Mrs. Neederlander's house, where Mister Pettypaws was indeed, chasing the same damn squirrel.

" _I know he's after me…."_  I narrowed my eyebrows, causing a look of uncertainty from Cody, but he shook his head, knowing that's just me.

Chase grabbed Mister Pettypaws and Frankie was walking by as we were doing this.

"Hey, Cody! What's going on?" She asked, confused.

"Just a little preventive maintenance. Hang on to him, Chase. Until Mr. Harrison flies by." Cody told the police-bot, who just simply held onto the cat.

Blades flew behind Mr. Harrison, but he kept his distance. Cody sighed in relief.

"I guess everything's okay. Stopping Mr. Pettypaws seemed to take care of it." He commented and Chase let go of Mister Pettypaws who meowed, purred and ran off.

"Cody, anything else we should know?" Boulder asked

"Later, at the clock dedication, a toolbox is going to fall, and a fire hydrant is going to blow." Cody explained and Heatwave clenched his fists.

"We'll make sure they don't." Heatwave said as he, Boulder, Chase, Blurr, and Aqua transformed, racing off. Remix stayed put for a moment.

"Need a ride?" He asked and I nodded, getting in, I looked to Frankie and Cody.

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" I asked, earning some confused looks from the duo, but they got in anyways.

"Do you two wanna fill me in?" Frankie asked us and I sighed.

"It's a long story. We'll get you caught up after Timmy's books. And a pop quiz." I told her as Remix pulled up to the school, bidding a quick farewell before going to catch up with the others. We raced ahead of Frankie, not hearing what she had to say.

"Timmy! Wait! Don't turn that corner!" Cody warned, but Timmy already dropped what he had in his arms. "Never mind…"

* * *

"Morning, class. Today, we'll be taking a field trip today to see the dedication of the clock tower." Mr. Schulte said, very slowly. That statement caused everyone to throw their papers up in excitement, he then reached for papers on her desk. "But first, a pop quiz."

"How do you know all this stuff?" Frankie whispered to us as Mr. Schulte was passing back papers.

"We've already been through this whole morning before. We think we traveled back in time." Cody explained and I sighed.

"Time travel is so annoying." I exasperated, rolling my eyes.

"Really? That is so cool! We have to tell my Dad." Frankie exclaimed and I eyed her.

"You actually believe us?" Cody asked and she half-laughed.

"Hello. We live in Griffin Rock. Let's finish the quiz, then ask Mr. Schulte if we can go see my Dad. After all, it is a matter of town safety. Or it could be." Frankie explained and I nodded.

"I'll see if everything stays the same around here. You two go." I told them, started the pop quiz.

* * *

"So, it has something to do with the clock tower?" I asked Cody, who had called me to keep me up with what's happened.

"That's what we're thinking. Doc says that it runs on magno-fusion technology. But, we have to figure out why this time jump is happening only to us and not to the rest of the island. If we can prevent the car from hitting the tower and damaging the magno-fusion battery, we should be safe." Cody explained and I sighed.

"That's what I'm here for. I'll talk to the fam." I told him, hanging up.

I looked over to see Heatwave secure the fire hydrant and Boulder give a safety belt to Mr. Garrison.

"Dad remember to keep an eye out for Mrs. Rubio. A detour sign may help." I told him, who nodded.

"Excellent idea." Chase commented and I smiled. I looked down and saw the squirrel, I shrieked and backed away.

"BEGONE YOU BEAST! BEGONE!" I exclaimed, earning a facepalm from my Dad and a laugh from Kade.

"Sam, it's a squirrel. It can't hurt you." Graham commented and I scoffed.

"Yeah. Tell that to my sanity!" I exclaimed, leaving to join Cody and Frankie.

"Good morning, Griffin Rock. As the saying goes, even a broken clock  _is right twice a day."_  Cody said the last part of Mayor Luskey's speech and I chuckled, amused. "But our town's timepiece, now with state-of-the-art technology, continuously tells perfect time down to the millisecond. Citizens of Griffin Rock, I'm happy to present to you the newest addition to our already thriving town, the Mayor Luskey Clock Tower."

I looked over to the side to see Mrs. Rubio's car coming towards us. I placed myself in front of Cody, willing to push him out of the way if needed. Then, Heatwave stood in front of it and stopped it from crashing into the Clock Tower. I sighed in relief.

"Are you unharmed?" Heatwave asked in his robotic voice.

"Please drive carefully and avoid crowds." Chase added, robot voiced as well.

"Don't know how you did it, Sam and Code, but you saved the day." Heatwave secretly talked into the com and I smiled.

"Thanks for helping, guys." Cody thanked him.

"And for trusting us." I added and Frankie smiled.

"Well, looks like you're safe. This time, nothing happened to the clock tower." Frankie commented and I sighed, relieved.

I shuttered, having the same odd feeling as before, and it suddenly stopped. I looked next to me, Cody and I were at the top of the stairs I groaned, placing my hands over my face.

"I know breakfast is the most important meal of the day, but  _does it have to come so early?"_  Dani asked, pouring a cup of coffee, Cody saying the last part along with her, he sighed, slightly annoyed.

"Round three." Cody and I said in usion, walking down the stairs.

Cody walked past Kade, pushing up the dials on the toaster.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Kade asked, slightly annoyed.

"Making sure you don't burn toast." Cody explained, Kade crossed his arms and scoffed.

"I am insulted by that! I put out fires, I don't start 'em." He commented and I rolled my eyes, grabbing Dani's coffee jug before she spilled it.

"Uh, thanks, I was just about to grab that." She said, slowly.

"Don't worry, Dad. We won't be late, we don't need a ride and, yes, we're growing up fast." Cody told Dad, quickly, who looked surprised.

"Whoa, I was just going to—" Cody nodded and sighed, interrupting him.

"I know. But, listen, we need to see Doc Greene right now, with a stop at Mrs. Neederlander's first. I'll explain on the way." Cody stated, sliding down the fire pole.

* * *

We got to Doc Greene's and Cody stopped him from pouring this red goo into something.

"Don't add red algae puree. It'll make your energy drink bubble over. Use the green kelp paste instead." Cody handed him the green goo, which was in a tube.

"But how did you know I was—" Doc began to ask, but Graham cut him off.

"Same way he knew about Mr. Pettypaws and Mr. Harrison."

"He's psycho!" Kade exclaimed and I shook my head.

"No. On so many levels, no." I told him, crossing my arms. "We keep experiencing the same day over and over, to cut it short. Doc gave us a kind-of solution last time, but it was a no-go."

"So, the solution I suggested, uh, before, no longer makes sense. It must not be the car hitting the clock that's sending you two back, but something else damaging the magno-fusion battery." Doc though aloud, I nodded, trying to understand what he was actually saying.

"Guys, do you remember anything else going on with the clock?" Dad asked and I shook my head.

"No, we couldn't see everything from where we were."

"Well, whatever it is, it always happens precisely at 9 a.m." Graham commented, and I sighed.

"Back to the scene at hand then, huh?"

* * *

Heatwave put up his ladder to give Graham and Kade a way to the top of the clock tower, to see what was actually going on up there. I also say Mayor Luskey complaining to my Dad about it, he said something, probably about he'll be 'amazing' or something like that.

Awesome. Wow.

Call Hope, I just did a Hamilton reference.

I wasn't even listening to the Mayor speech. Honestly, half of what he says goes in one ear and out the other. He's so annoying!

"Sam, Cody. Just found the battery." Graham said, Kade overlapped him for a moment.

"Actually, I found it!"

"And everything looks fine." Graham finished and I smiled.

"Perimeters are secure. Everything appears to be in order." Chase told us and I nodded.

"Good. Let's hope this is the last time!" I exclaimed, Cody and I running back to our group.

"Where have you been? You missed a Pop quiz!" Frankie explained and I sighed.

"I know." Cody commented.

"We know." I repeated, looking uninterested.

"Don't worry. We already took it. Twice." Cody told her, earning a confused look from Frankie.

I saw the squirrel and I shrieked. Again.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!"

"Wait… He runs up there every time! The squirrel!" Cody exclaimed, running after him. I paced for about five seconds, before I decided screw logic and decided to follow him. We ran past Graham and Kade, running up the stairs. This would be the one time that I run.

I saw the squirrel chewing on a wire and I gasped.

_So he's the reason!_

"Hey! It's your evil demons' fault! You've dishonored everything! Dishonor on your whole family Dishonor on you! Dishonor on your cow!" I exclaimed, Cody either ignored me or he didn't care, running past me and yelled at the squirrel too.

"You're the one Stop, stop! Get away from there! You're going to hurt yourself and the clock and—" Cody realized that yelling was proving fruitless, he raised his arms, hissing at it, causing it to run off, down the clock tower. He leaned on the bars that guarded it, sighing in relief.

"I'm at the top of the clock tower, Dad. And everything's fine." Cody commed in to Dad and I smiled. We're okay.

Suddenly, the clock rang, I covered my ears from the noise, as did Cody and he fell over the bars!

"CODY!" I exclaimed, trying to see if I could catch him, but I missed by a fingertip.

Luckily, Heatwave used his water canons to push Cody up and he caught him just in time. I sighed in relief, leaning on the bars.

"Remind me to call you if I ever do gymnastics again." I stated and he smiled, nodding.

"Next time stay on the safe side of the safety rail, okay?" Heatwave told Cody, who smiled.

"You okay, son?" Dad asked Cody and he smiled.

"It worked! I'm still here!"

* * *

"The squirrel chewing through the wire made the magno-fusion battery momentarily surge. That caused the time jolt that kept sending Cody and Sam back." Graham explained.

"No matter how you two tried to change things, the squirrel had the last word." Frankie put in.

"But I still can't figure out why Cody and Sam were the only ones affected." Graham added and I sighed, shaking my head.

"Me either. But low-tech or not, I'm sticking with my old-fashioned watch." Cody winded his pocket-watch, peaking Frankie's interest. "You may have to wind it, but it won't yank you through time."

"Did you just get that?" Frankie asked, walking up to us.

"Yeah, I just started using it This morning! You don't think?" Cody asked, giving it to Frankie.

"Maybe I should have Daddy take a look at this." She stated but looked to me. "It doesn't make sense for you to be traveling in time too." I hummed and snapped my fingers.

"Maybe this has something to do with it." I unhooked the necklace that remained around my neck and save it to her.

"We'll check it out." Frankie stated, pocketing the two items.

* * *

The next morning, Cody and I walked downstairs.

"Morning, Cody. Sam. How are you two doing?" Dad asked and I smiled.

"Happy to be here on this beautiful new day. It is a new day, right?" Cody asked, hopeful.

"It'd be hard to tell from Kade. He burns toast every morning." Dani smirked, and Kade smiled.

"And yet your jokes always seem fresh." He commented, I walked to the table and sat down.

"Hey, Daddy. Do you think you could give me a ride to school?" I asked and Dad smiled.

"Anytime, Samantha." He told me and I smiled. I'm a Daddy's girl, so sue me!

"You were right, Cody. I just came from Doc's. This isn't an ordinary pocket watch. It contains the same type of crystal as the one from the time portal in the lab." Graham came in, explaining that Cody's theory was correct.

"That's why Sam and I were zapped back in time?" Cody questioned.

"Yep. The energy disruption in the clock tower battery interacted with this crystal. The watch became a mini time machine." Graham placed the watch in Cody's hands.

"And the necklace?" I asked, and Graham handed me the blue-crystal necklace.

"Same situation. The devices took you two back to the exact time Cody wound the watch."

"These two things came from Deputy Barney?" Dad asked and Cody nodded.

"From the lost and found." Cody looked at the watch and wiped something off. He froze, and slowly gave it to Dad. He sighed and shook his head.

"Well. Now we know who lost it." He stated and I looked at them.

"Who lost it?" I asked, wanting to know.

"Gone but not forgotten." Dad said slowly, looking down. Okay, now I know they're hiding something.

"Who lost it?" I repeated. Cody and Dad exchanged worried glances, before saying a name. A horrible name. A name that I want to forget. A name that I thought I would never hear again.

"Dr. Morocco." At the name that Cody told me, I shook. I yanked the necklace off of my neck, throwing it on the table and ran to my room. I threw myself on my pillow and cried. He can't be back! He can't possibly be back here! Hasn't he learned his lesson?! As tears filled my pillow, I fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that took way to long to write! Honestly, I was procrastinating. This is kind of a birthday chapter from me to you guys because I turn 18 on 4/11! Oh my god. This is going to suck. Since my Mom had no idea what to get me, she just had me order two things I really wanted off of Redbubble. I ordered a Rescue Bots shirt and a Blurr mug that says; "I hate Mondays." It arrives right before my B-Day, so you know I'll be rocking it in front of all my friends at school! My two friends, lol.
> 
> Anyways, hope you liked the chapter! The next one will be kind of a flashback chapter, it will be Sam and why she reacted the way she did with Morocco. There's a valid reason, she's just not a crybaby about him because of what he's done to Griffin Rock. No. it hits deeper than that. Welp, see y'all later!


	5. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it’s been a hot minute, so here’s chapter five!
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: There will be a MA part in this chapter. I will bold over the part that is MA. If you feel uncomfortable, please just skim over it.

 

**//Sam’s P.O.V//**

_Seven years ago_

 

“Kade! Let go! I’m gonna be late meeting Sienna!” I managed to squirm out of Kade’s headlock, but I felt myself being lifted off the ground as I tried to run out of the fire station.

 

“Woah!” I felt my Dad pick me up and set me down a few feet back. I giggled and continued to step away from him. “Where do you think you’re going in such a hurry?” He picked me up and I grunted, wanting to be put down.

 

“Daddy,” I giggled as he raised me in the air again. “Let go!”

 

“Now, I just want you to be careful.” He told me and I giggled, not really paying attention. “Samantha, are you listening? Accidents can happen. You could easily get hurt, get run over or even get lost.” I sighed as Dad went over the rules, yet again.

 

“Daddy, Sienna’s waiting for me!” I tried to reason and he sighed but smiled.

 

“Sam, I want you to take Graham with you today.” He told me and I tilted my head.

 

“Oh? How come?” I asked. I loved my twin. I didn’t mind him coming with me, but I was curious as to why.

 

“He’s not having the best time making friends. And that’s what family does for each other.” Dad told me and I nodded and smiled.

 

“Okay Daddy! Graham!” I called out for my twin, finding him outside. He looked up from his book and pushed his glasses on his face. “Come play with me and Sienna! It’ll be fun!” Graham looked a little fearful at first, but he thought about it and nodded. I grabbed his hand and we started to run to the park.

 

“And stay together!” Dad called from the firehouse and I waved at him.

 

“Come on! Let’s go!” I exclaimed as I basically dragged my twin brother across Griffon Rock.

 

“Slow down, Sammie!” He exclaimed, trying to keep up. I did, but not by much.

 

We finally arrived at the park and I basically attacked Sienna, but careful enough not to scare her.

 

 _“Hey Sam! Hi Graham.”_ She signed and my twin brother waved at the brunette, who’s is my best friend in the whole world! Sienna Rhodes. She moved to Griffon Rock five years ago. She lost her hearing shortly after she came here, so my family learned sign language along with her and her mom.

 

“Let’s play hide and seek!” I exclaimed, and Sienna smiled and nodded. Graham covered his eyes and started counting while Sienna and I went to hide.

 

Deciding that Graham wouldn’t find me if I hid outside the park, I hid behind a bench on the other side of the street. A tall thin man with black hair and a monocle was sitting on the bench, reading a magazine. He eyed me in curiosity. I made a shushing sound and put one finger over my mouth.

 

“I’m hiding from my brother; my friend and I are playing hide and seek with him!” I told him and he nodded slowly, standing up, grabbing a cardboard box that was next to him and putting it where nobody could see me.

 

“Your brother won’t find you now, little one.” He told me and I smiled, giggling. “What’s your name, dear?”

 

“Samantha! Everyone calls me Sam.” I told him and he nodded, a smile on his face.

 

“My name is Thaddeus Morocco.” He told me, reaching out his hand. I looked at him reluctantly and took it. People here aren’t bad on Griffon Rock, so I had no reason not to trust him. Morocco stood up, went by the bench and leaned down to my level. “I know a better hiding spot than this bench.” He told me and I smiled ear-to-ear.

 

“Really?!” I exclaimed and he smiled, nodding.

 

“Really. Come with me, Samantha.” He extended his hand and I took it; I had no reason to fear him.

 

We walked for awhile and he opened a door, I think it was a hotel or something. I smiled and I looked around. There was a lot of inventions around!

 

“Woah!” I exclaimed, picking up a little plane, it was set by a remote control.

 

“I have plenty of these on the market. You can keep it, if you want.” He told me and I smiled, jumping in the air slightly.

 

“What are all these inventions for?” I finally asked him.

 

“There’s an inventor job for hire by the mayor. I’m applying for it. That way, you’ll get these cool toys all the time.” He told me and I giggled. That’d be so cool! “Samantha, come here.” He picked me up and sat me on the bed.

 

**“What’re you doing?” I asked him as he started to unzip the little sundress I was wearing.**

**“Don’t worry. You can trust me.” He took his hand and put it between my legs, I squealed, and tried to get away. But he had me pinned. There was no way out. He was a grown man. I was a ten-year-old-girl. I was no match for him.**

**He then started kissing the crook of my neck, and he took off his pants. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see his parts. He then stuck his parts in mine, and I cried. I don’t understand! I thought I could trust him! I thought people at Griffon Rock were nice people! Not cruel!**

**He continued to put his parts in mine, but he finally took it out, and then started rubbing between my legs. I tried to kick and bite him, but he was much stronger than me. I had no escape route at all. Where was Graham? Sienna? Daddy? Mommy? I wanted them to come save me!**

**After a while, he stopped. He gave me my clothes and I quickly dressed up.**

**“Thank you for that, little lady. Maybe it’s time you went and found your brother.” He told me and I quickly started to walk out, but he stopped me for a moment.**

**“Don’t forget your plane.” He smiled at me and handed me the toy.**

**I avoided eye contact and quickly walked out, running back to the park.**

“Sam! There you are! We couldn’t find you!” Graham hugged me, sounding worried.

 

“Sorry….” I mumbled, not looking at him. Graham took my hand, making me look at him.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked and I nodded, looking down again. Graham looked to Sienna and signed something, and she nodded, walking the other way. “Let’s go home, Sammie.” He told me, taking my hand as we walked.

 

We finally got back home, and I sat down on the couch, looking to my mother, who was sitting there with my sister, Dani.

 

“Hey baby. Did your playdate with Sienna go well?” She asked, and I looked at her. My eyes filled with tears and I collapsed on her lap. “Honey, what happened?” She asked and I shook, tears streaming down my face.

 

Mom then picked me up and took me to my room. She sat me on my bed and kneeling down so I would look at her.

 

“Baby, what happened?” She asked me and my lip quivered.

 

“Did something happen between you and Sienna?” She asked and I shook my head.

 

“No….” I whimpered and she took my hands.

 

“Tell me what happened, Sammie. If you don’t tell me, Mommy can’t fix it.”

 

“Graham, Sienna and I were going to play hide-and-seek. And I wanted to find a really good hiding spot, so I hid behind this bench across the street. There was this man sitting there, and he told me he had a better hiding spot. He showed me his hotel room. There were tons of inventions and gave me a toy plane….. Then he made me feel weird.” I explained, and my mom looked a bit confused.

 

“Sweetie, sometimes adults can make children feel weird. It’s part of growing up.” She told me and I stood up, pointing between my legs.

 

“THERE.” I told her. “He touched me THERE.” I told her and my mom’s face turned from compassion, to pure anger.

 

“Oh, baby!” Mom picked me up and started sobbing, rubbing my back in comfort. After awhile of that, she sat me down again. “Honey. I need you to understand that you did nothing wrong. The man who hurt you takes the blame for this. And he needs to be punished. Did he tell you his name?” She asked and I nodded.

 

“Thaddeus Morocco.” I told her and she smiled, taking my hand.

 

“Charlie!” She called out and sat me on the counter.

 

“What, what happened?” He asked and she whispered into his ear, as my siblings, mainly my younger brother, Cody, who was only five years old, were in the room.

 

“HE WHAT?!” My Dad yelled, fury in his eyes.

 

“I’m going to go to town hall to complain about this. And get a restraining order. He’s not going to get away with this.” Mom then left, I heard the car start outside, and I looked out the window, watching her leave.

 

“Sam.” My Dad came and sat by me. “Did you recognize this man?”

 

“No Daddy….. But I thought we could trust all people at Griffon Rock.” Dad sighed and took me in his lap.

 

“That’s true for the most part…. But you need to understand, that not everybody is your friend. You got hurt today. Because of this man, not because of you. You did nothing wrong.” He told me and I nodded slowly.

 

“Is Sam okay, Dad?” My older brother, Kade walked over towards us.

 

“She will be, son.” Dad told him. Kade then sat next to us and took me in his lap, hugging me in comfort. I swear, I could feel tears flow down his face and onto my hair. It’s not like my older brother to cry…… I didn’t mean to scare him.

 

My Dad’s phone than rang, and he answered it.

  
“Griffon Rock Emergency.” I looked up to him, and the color drained from his face. He grabbed Cody and Dani and yelled at Kade to get in the car. Scared, Kade took my hand and we followed him. Dad drove as fast as he could, and we arrived at the hospital.

 

“Mr. Burns! She’s this way!” A nurse led him to the back room, and we were left in the waiting room.

 

“Kade?” Dani asked, and he looked at her. “What’s going on?”

 

“I don’t know… But I hope it’ll be okay.” Kade lifted Cody up into the chair and sat next to him. I sat by Graham and Dani sat next to him. We were all scared. Terrified. None of us knew what was going to happen.

 

After a while, Dad came out. We all looked at him and he sighed. He pulled up a chair and sat across from us.

 

“Kids….. There was an accident.” He told us, and he sighed. “A car had ran into your mom’s car, and it flipped over into a ditch.” Dani and Kade looked shocked, Dani had a hand over her mouth. “I’m sorry, kids…. Your Mom’s gone.” Dani started crying and Kade held her. Graham grabbed me and started crying too. I held him and I shook slightly…… This is all my fault.

 

Mom would’ve never left for Town Hall if I never let my guard down. Well, it won’t happen again. Never. In a million years.

 

_Present Day_

I gasped as I woke up, Graham was sitting on my bed. I breathed heavily and he rubbed my back.

 

“Same dream?” He asked and I nodded. I looked at the time. 12:42.

 

“Shouldn’t we be in school?” I asked and he smiled.

 

“Dad let me stay with you. You know how he is.” He told me and I nodded.

 

“Yeah, I know…..” I whispered and sighed. “Can I- Can I please be alone?” I asked and he nodded.

 

“Yeah. But I’m here if you need me.” He walked out of the room and I got what I needed out of my door. A piece of glass from a broken light bulb. I took it and sliced it on my wrist, adding a new cut. I walked up to my mirror and took off my jacket. There were cuts all along my arms, some on my legs, even near my shoulders. This is my punishment. This is my punishment for letting my mother die.


	6. Ray Davis

**//Hope’s P.O.V//**

“So, who’s Morocco?” I asked Lexi at school later that morning by the lockers. She would know the details of who he is. Cody, sure. But I feel like there’s more details than he actually knows.

 

“Morocco is a sickness. A disease. He should’ve never gotten away with what he did.” The blonde responded and I tilted my head.

 

“How did he?” I asked and Lexi sighed.

 

“I moved here four years ago, so I’m only going by what Graham and Chief told me. When Sam was ten, she, Sienna and Graham were playing a game. Sam had apparently wanted to win and hid behind a bench on the other side of the street. That’s when she met him. He led her to his hotel, where he….” She paused for a moment, closing her eyes.

 

“He raped her.” She barely choked out and I gasped, backing up a few steps. “That same day, Graham took her home, not knowing what had happened but knowing that something was wrong. Sam told her Mom, Sera what happened. She left the house that same day to get a restraining order and report Morocco….. But there was an accident. Sera was driving down main street when a car spun out of control and hit her. The car had flipped over into a ditch. She was immediately transported to the hospital. She died an hour later….”

 

I covered my mouth with my hand in shock. Their mom died the same day that Sam was raped….. I can’t imagine what she felt like. What they ALL felt like. Losing their mom, Chief lost his wife…. I lost my father. I know what that feels like.

 

“That’s terrible…. And Morocco? What happened to him?” Lexi sighed at that.

 

“He still applied for the job, but the mayor didn’t see him fit for the job here. Gave the job to Doc Greene instead. So, Morocco left. About a year ago, one of his Morbot’s kidnapped Cody, Frankie and Sam. Nearly killed Sam, and badly injured Cody and Frankie. After we rescued them, we couldn’t find Morocco anywhere. He just vanished.” I shook my head, angered, disgusted, and plain pissed off. No wonder Sam seemed so closed off.

 

“How did she deal with it?” I asked.

 

“Graham, Ray, Sienna, her family. We all helped her. I didn’t move to the island until a few years later, so I didn’t know about this until Graham and I started dating. About a year into our relationship, Sam and Graham decided to tell me.” I nodded at that.

 

“Then, why’d you tell me?”  


“Because you’re a part of our team now. And teams don’t have secrets….. At least, I hope so.” Lexi mumbled and I smiled.

 

“I get it. I like to think Megan and Brooklyn tell me everything, but that’s not always the case. I’m guilty of not telling them everything about me too.” The bell rang and we said our goodbyes and ran to class. Chorus for me. Our teacher was Mr. Matthews. And funny enough, he acted like Cory Matthews from _Boy Meets World._

 

“Music! Tell me about it.” Matthews told the class, of roughly fourteen people.

 

“Well, what about it?” A girl in my class asked him.

 

“How does it make you feel? What about it do you love about it? How does it portray you?” I breathed in and out slowly and raised my hand.

 

“Hope! Quite unexpected, but encouraged.” Matthews pulled up a chair and sat in it backwards, leaning on the back of it. I stood up. All eyes were on me now.

 

“Music is a passion. It represents who you are, and what you like. Rather that be Broadway musicals like _Hamilton_ , or rock music like _Coldplay._ Music is a feeling that makes you who and what you are. For some people, it gets them through a rough patch in their lives. _Kelly Clarkson. Pink. Carrie Underwood. Blake Shelton. Hamilton. Dear Evan Hansen. Coldplay. Fall Out Boy._ These artists….. They help us get through tough times. They certainly helped me. For people always obsessed with that one musical, or that one band, it’s because they feel something towards it. They’ve helped them, not physically. But emotionally.” I sat down, shaking a bit. “That’s how I feel, anyways…..”

 

Slowly, but all at once, everyone started clapping. At me. For me! What?.....

 

“Exactly! Yes! That’s exactly how I want all of you to express it!” Matthews clapped and I shook nervously. “That’s an excellent representation, Hope. Very good. Now, I want you to all take Hope’s note for you next project,” The class groaned, but Matthews smiled. “A _write your own song_ project.” The class then perked up a bit. “Now, you’re going to be put into groups of two, and you’re all going to sing a song live at our next performance.” I eyed Matthews like he was insane. I can barely talk in front of a class! Let alone perform! “Hope Hamilton and Ray Davis, I’m going to put you two together.” He started listing off other names, but I was too shaken to pay attention. A young guy about my age walked up to be. He had brown hair, brown eyes. He was wearing jeans and a flannel shirt. He had on cowboy boot and a cowboy hat. In other words, completely country.

 

“Howdy, I’m Ray Davis. Say, I’ve seen y’all ‘round these parts before, but I don’t believe we’ve ever been properly introduced.” We shook hands and I smiled. He was nice. Sweet. Charming. Has a nice accent too.

 

“Hey, I’m Hope Hamilton. I haven’t see you around either. Then again, I’m too shy to talk to people.” I chuckled nervously and Ray sputtered.

 

“You? shy? Y’all couldn’t tell watchin’ ya talk ‘bout somethin’ you believe in.” I smiled but blushed slightly. “You wanna come over to my Daddy’s ranch? we could write the song there, if ya like.” I nodded at that.

 

“Sure, that’d be great.” I told him and he smiled.

 

“Great! I’ll be seeing ya around,” He tipped his hat at me. “Miss Hamilton.” He walked away, only then did I realize that the final bell rung, signaling school was over. I walked into the halls and to my locker and sighed.

 

Ray Davis…..


	7. Blessed Are The Peacemakers

**//Katherine’s P.O.V//**

 

“Missing? What do you mean he’s missing?!”

 

“I don’t know, Miss Morgan. We were supposed to meet at the fork in the road, but never showed.” Micah talked as if he were discussing one of Colm’s men. Well, this ain’t one of Colm’s men. This is my father.

 

“Pawpaw! You didn’t think to look for him!” I exclaimed, seeing him in view.

 

“We didn’t have much of a choice, Katherine. We had Colm’s men’s eyes on us, we couldn’t exactly go back to where we started.” Dutch lied through his teeth. I knew he was lying. Aunt Susan, Hosea and Pearson showed me to always know when somebody’s lying. And this, is one of those times.

 

“I’m going to look for him.” I stated, walking towards Black Rose.

 

“You will do no such thing!” Dutch started to follow me.

 

“I can and I will!” I exclaimed, untying her.

 

“Kathrine Morgan, you will stay here in this camp.” Dutch ordered me and I glared at him.

 

“You’re not my Dad! But I’m going to find him if it’s the last thing I do!” I exclaimed, mounting Black Rose.

 

“Kat, wait!” Kieran exclaimed, Raine in tow.

 

“We’re coming too.” Raine told me and I smiled warmly.

 

“So am I.” Sadie came up beside me, riding her horse, Bob.

 

“Then let’s go.” Kieran mounted Branwen and Raine mounted Spirit, this time with no struggle.

 

“It’s a lost cause, Katherine. There’s no way you can find him out there.” Micah taunted.

 

“With my tracking skills, they can.” Charles told him, leading Taima.

 

“Oh, sure! Morgan’s daughter, a redskin, a widow and two O’Driscoll siblings can find Arthur! They’re probably the reason he’s missing in the first place.” Raine glared at Micah and I growled, leaning forward in my saddle a bit.

 

“Come on. The longer we deal with Micah’s shit, the more daylight we lose. Let’s go!”

 

“Yah!”

 

“Go girl!

 

“C’mon!”

 

We galloped through the fields towards The Heartlands, were Dutch and Micah said that they were headed. The goddamn fools. Hosea was right, once again! It was a trap! Dutch should really listen to Hosea nowadays, it’ll do the gang better.

 

“Katherine, what’s the plan?” Sadie asked me and I forced a sigh.

 

“We search all through the parts of The Heartlands where they were. Kieran, Raine, it’s probably best you team up with Charles. Sadie and I will take the cliffs.” I ordered and everyone nodded. “If you don’t find anything, we’ll meet at Twin Stack Pass in an hour.”

 

“You got it.”

 

“Stay safe.”

 

We exchanged our goodbyes, and Sadie and I ran our horses up towards the hills.

 

“You really think we can count on them?” Sadie asked and I sighed. I knew what she meant. The O’Driscoll’s killed her Jakey. And they did horrible, horrible things to Kieran and Raine. But Sadie doesn’t see it that way. It’s going to take time for them, I know that.

 

“I know it’s hard for you to trust them but hear me out. Everyday, Kieran would risk his life for Raine so she wouldn’t be raped by them. Colm did horrible things to Kieran, just because he didn’t want Raine to get hurt.” I explained, but Sadie remained emotionless.

 

“Then why join them in the first place?”

 

“Like I said, they didn’t have a choice. They lost their parents at a very young age and had no idea how to get back to their hometown. By the time they figured it out and were on their way, the were found by O’Driscoll’s boys. They gave them a choice ‘ride or die.’ As you can see, they chose ride. They didn’t want to die. They were nineteen and thirteen. Still minors, and Raine still remains one. I’ve made it my duty to protect them. Rather you do or don’t is up to you. And I understand if you don’t.” I told the women who I could potentially see as my mom, and she nodded. She didn’t say anything, but I knew her answer. They just needed time.

 

“Katherine,” Sadie leaned down and found a rifle. My Dad’s _Remington Rolling Block rifle._ He would _never_ drop this unless he had no choice. “If Colm took him….”

 

“B-B-But he has to be alive! He’s Arthur Morgan! One of the worst Outlaws in the states!” I exclaimed, standing up and pacing a bit.

 

“Kat,….” Sadie laid a hand on my shoulder. “Take it from me. they killed my Jakey in a matter of an hour….. I’m sorry.”

 

I don’t remember much from the next two days. I just collapsed into Sadie’s arms and cried. My Dad and I had been fighting for almost a month, and we never said goodbye…. If he really is dead. But knowing Colm…… I wouldn’t put it past him.

 

I only remember laying in my cot, Javier, Lenny, Kieran and Raine checking in on me to see if I was alright. And Aunt Susan and Bubba came to make sure I ate. Charles and Swanson made sure I didn’t get sick, since I wasn’t eating as much, and conditions weren’t the best. Uncle Sean came by to try to get me to laugh, not that it did much good. In the end, he snuck me some candy. Pawpaw came by once. To tell me he was sorry…. I don’t know if I could forgive him though.

 

But the third day…..

 

“Kat, come on. Come sit by the fire.”

 

“What’s the point?”

 

“Come on, _Mi Amor_ , it would do you some good.”

 

I sighed, but I did so. I sat next to Javier and Raine, staring into the emptiness of the fire. There wasn’t much to live for…. Only a few things. Javier. Kieran. Raine. Uncle Sean. Aunt Susan. Lenny. Bubba. Sadie. Charles. Aunt Karen. We have to convince everyone else that we need to get out of here.

 

I heard a groan from the entrance to the camp and looked over. Splash!

 

“Aunt Susan!” I exclaimed, running over, her following me, along with Pawpaw, Aunt Karen and Mary-Beth.

 

“Daddy!”

 

“Arthur!”

 

“Arthur!”

  
“Arthur!”

 

“I told you it was a set-up, Dutch.” Dad mumbled, only half-conscious.

 

“Daddy, it’s okay. You’re here now. Somebody help me get him up!” Aunt Susan helped me get him over to his cot to let him rest.

 

“He needs to rest. And so do you, Katherine.” Aunt Susan told me, but I tried to get out of it. I have to help him! “No excuses! Go to bed. I’ll sit with him.”

 

“Okay, fine…”

 

_A Few Weeks Later_

Dad was much better than the time he arrived. I can’t say the same for me and Pawpaw’s relationship. It’s struggling, I’ll say that. Not that he’d care to notice. Javier’s noticed. And he only wants what’s best for me. Nowadays, I think he’s more of a best friend. And I think we’re both feeling it. My heart beats a million miles a minute when he’s around. When he calls me those cute pet names, I blush redder than a tomato… Is this what love feels like? Is this what Aunt Karen feels for Uncle Sean? I think I like it…. But what should I do about it? Should I see if our feelings are mutual?

 

“Kat, do you want to go on a trail ride with me?” Javier asked me one afternoon.

 

“Oh? What kind of ride? Where we going?” I asked him and he kinda shuffled awkwardly.

 

“Nowhere specific…. More like… A, uh—”

 

“A date?” I asked him, he smiled and nodded. “Yeah. I think I’d like that.” I told him and we both smiled.

 

Me, Katherine Morgan, going on a date with Javier Escuella. Who’ve thought.

**Author's Note:**

> And, that’s the first chapter! I don’t know about you, but I like this a lot more than Outsiders And Rescue Bots. I don’t know why, I just do. So, tell me what you think, I love your guys input! ^_^


End file.
